


Lazy Days

by WincestOTP



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

It takes some getting used to. Jensen’s lying on the shore watching Jared splash around with the kids and his eyes keep sliding away, force of long habit that he can’t quite believe, yet, that he’s allowed to break. He forces his gaze back, forces himself to stare openly, no pretending, the way he’s always wanted to.

Jensen isn’t the only one staring, he knows—how could he be when Jared is beautiful, miles of tanned skin and long hair, with a smile that outshines the sun? Jensen feels that sharp possessive jealousy, that need to show everyone who Jared belongs to that has always conflicted with their need for secrecy. He closes his eyes, forcing himself not to think about all those other eyes touching Jared. It’s harder than it should be, even after all these years, even when there’s no longer any need to keep his feelings to himself.

His heartbeat has just started to even out when the sun goes away. Before he can open his eyes to protest, cold water is dripping all over him and he jerks upright, an undignified squawk of protest escaping before he can stop it.

Jared laughs delightedly, collapsing next to him on the warm blanket.

”Asshole,” Jensen mutters under his breath, but he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

”You love me,” Jared says smugly, grinning down at him. His expression changes, pure sex and heat, as he leans in closer.

“I could feel you thinking all the way over there,” he whispers, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck without the slightest hesitation, making Jensen’s heart speed up all over again. “You know if you kill all our neighbors with your brain we won’t have anyone to babysit, right?”

”Jay…” Jensen breathes helplessly, but Jared doesn’t give him a chance to object, to voice his unease. Just cups his jaw and pulls him closer so he can kiss him, slow and sweet and thorough, pushing them both back against the rough beach blanket. Jensen can’t even care that their neighbors must be getting one hell of a show, can’t think about anything but the warm sweet taste of Jared’s mouth.

”Excuse me,” a feminine voice says tentatively, and Jensen’s disappointment at losing Jared’s mouth is immediately overwhelmed by tense apprehension—what the hell was he thinking, making out on a public beach like a teenager? Where anyone could see them?

”Sorry to interrupt,”—Jensen doesn’t think she sounds sorry at all—”but JJ and Austin have decided it’s lunchtime.” She smiles as she points to the picnic table a few yards away where the kids are wreaking havoc on the basket of food they’d brought with them.

Jensen feels Jared relax beside him, and feels a guilty flush of relief at the reminder that he’s not the only one having trouble adjusting. “Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me, Kelly,” Jared says warmly, flashing her a smile that makes her cheeks go pink. “I know they can be a handful!” 

Jensen tries to elbow him, but he’s too slow—Jared is already jogging across the warm sand to rescue their lunch.

Unsurprisingly, Kelly watches him go. “You’re a lucky man,” she says with a bit of a smile, almost like she can feel the scowl Jensen is fighting not to show. “For that matter, so is he,” she adds with a wink, and then she’s gone, headed back to her own family before Jensen can think of a response. He thinks about calling her back, whether to thank her or apologize he’s not sure. But in the end he just heads over to where Jared is doling out PBJ and Capri Suns. Jared teases the kids, full of love and happiness, and Jensen feels every negative thought, every worry, melt away in his warmth.

”You good?” Jared asks, faint undercurrent of worry and apology coloring his voice. Jensen nods and slides his arm around Jared’s waist, earning him a pleased, grateful look. A weight he didn’t realize he’d been carrying slips free, and he leans into Jared’s warmth and strength. He ignores JJ giggles and Tom’s laughing protest “Cut it out you two! No PDA!” as he kisses Jared soundly on the lips, refusing to care who might see.

“Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
